unravelingtalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Shara Uchiha
Shara Uchiha is a shinobi of Konohagakure. Background Akagami is a young uchiha whom is like the person to mess with others for the sake of his own satisfaction. Before the slaughter, he would always play with his family, fooling them with fun tricks and such, as they played along. As that went on, he gained the mentality that he had been a master trickster, but realized he had been lied to, which ended up making him take knowledge into it after the slaughter. During the famous event, akagami was in the process of traveling in a neighboring village, stil unsure of what happened during the events while he was gone, pretty much acting like nothing happened until he found out through other things. In the process, his premature sharingan was born! During the process of getting back, his family suffered many sufferages in terms of money, due to the fact that no one could provide them with backup besides the village, which wouldn't happen. Days later, Hiruzen had noted for his safety, he were to have his older side of the family die, for the sake of no traces of uchiha were left except the young ones, including neiru, as well as sasuke. Afterhand, Akagami took responcibillity into this problem and decided to get a job to get food on the table, so he cooked. Personality Akagami usually is the person to annoy others just for the sake of being annoying, which in general no one likes. In other cases, he can usually be really helpful but normally passive-agressive in the process. Appearance Purple-Black hair with blue tints, as well as a blue tinted pony tail to keep most of the hair together. Black coat, hiding a white button-up shirt under it. Abilities * Sharingan and Boil Release * Mastery in Dojutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Genjutsu * Pseudo Mastery in Kenjutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Sealing and Clone Techniques * Basic Knowing in Nintaijutsu, KenNin, Medical Ninjutsu and Kyakugojutsu Creation and Conception (From the creator) "I don't really have many reasons to making this little handsome uchiha... I think I just got the idea out of nowhere and just went to town on his character." Trivia * Loves to cook * Reads a lot * Sips tea randomly * Often Spars Quotes (To classmates) "My ninja way is to grow into a fine shinobi that will protect this village with his heart!" References N/A Jutsu(s) * Substitution Jutsu * Disguise Jutsu * Clone Jutsu * Escape Jutsu * Transformation Jutsu * Fire Style: Fireball technique * Shadow Clone * Fire Style: Flames * Fire Style: Phoenix Breath * Genjutsu: Hell Vision * Fire Style: Dragon Fire * Fire Style: Phoenix Fire * Fire Illusion: Red Lotus sealing(Prevents the enemy from using chakra if they are under the effect mentally) * Sealing technique: Unleashed flames of Fire(literally just unsealing fire) * Early Feeding(A fire based taijutsu/kenjutsu that stabs the enemy with a sword while using flames of an abillity to increase it's effect) * Genjutsu: Insect Infestation(bugs.) * Shuriken Amber(Shuriken with hidden fake shuriken that release hot shrapnel * Fire Style: Dragon Flame * Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Crimson Nails * Genjutsu: Mirroring Shield(Prevents anyone in effect from receiving the mentality of harm, but actually faces it) * Genjutsu: Mirror Guarding(Returns the effects of the enemy's attacks back at them, one use.) * Crimson Style: Phoenix Hunting(A Phoenix-like Dragon flame combined with rigged fuma-shuriken jutsu to create an effect of a phoenix laying their eggs on an enemy, for those eggs to bring birth to a bunch of angry babies.) * Genjutsu: Sinking Feeling (Makes the enemy seem as if they are sunk into the ground, feeling the suffocation feeling) * Genjutsu: Sharingan * Illusion of Heaven and Earth: Mirror Rotation * Clone Technique: Haze Clones